blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The Rise .28return.29 of the Cominform
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4411.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 24, 2016 05:06:44 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Rise (return) of the Cominform Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » The Rise (return) of the Cominform « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The Rise (return) of the Cominform (Read 234 times) The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau The Rise (return) of the Cominform « on: June 24, 2016, 10:00:10 PM » The Cominform (Communist Information Bureau) is a worldwide association of Communist Parties with the objective to disseminate information about Communism, aide Communist political movements, and aid developing Communist countries. The economic planning commission of the Cominform specializes in industrial projects in Centrally Planned economies. The Cominform as a "corporation" (to use offensive, outdated, and counterrevolutionary bourgeois labels) will invest in Communist Countries (provided they allow the Cominform to keep at least 50% of its net material product (profit for your bourgeois oppressors) in order to finance future endeavors and world revolution. Due to the difficulty in competing with the exploitative nature of World Finance (as Communist countries must sustain the worker's paradise for the proletarian masses) the Cominform is asking for as much funding from developed countries of the socialist vanguard as possible. If you would like the Cominform to open up a joint industrial syndicate in your country and you aren't a capitalist oppressor please message me ingame. The 2nd post in this thread will always have information on ongoing and past industrial programs. « Last Edit: June 24, 2016, 10:01:51 PM by The Cominform » Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Rise of the Cominform « Reply #1 on: June 24, 2016, 10:00:46 PM » Factory expansion program Do you want a stable long term source of tax revenue? Do you want to spread world revolution™? The Cominform has in the past dramatically expanded industrial resources and we will do it again in >bloc. We are going to make Communism great again. How does it work? If you privatize a factory or work with the Cominform via communique to build one and then privatize it to the Cominform the Cominform will expand it to a level 4 factory. This gives the Cominform plenty of Machine Goods and gives you plenty of money. This means that no matter your size you can get a large amount of income each turn from the presence of a Cominform factory (we don't mind 50% tax either!), which is a huge advantage to smaller socialist states. If this program interests you contact the Cominform today and in the interest of time please either state how many resources you would need to industrialize to privatize to the cominform, or you can just privatize right away and watch the tragically necessary capital flow in. This program has in the past made the Cominform the largest producers of Machine Goods on the planet despite not exploiting nations by working off of the backs of the oppressed citizenry, all while you get the resources you need to battle capitalism. « Last Edit: June 24, 2016, 10:08:42 PM by The Cominform » Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1688 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #2 on: June 24, 2016, 10:19:43 PM » Cool Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Deutsch Afrika Full Member Online 206 Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #3 on: June 24, 2016, 10:53:35 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 24, 2016, 10:19:43 PM Cool Logged Deutsch Afrika Emily Full Member Offline 162 Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #4 on: June 26, 2016, 12:42:28 PM » Comintern declares war on Cominform Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1688 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #5 on: June 26, 2016, 02:06:31 PM » Quote from: Emily on June 26, 2016, 12:42:28 PM Comintern declares war on Cominform I thought it was the same shit. Did you just dec yourself? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Gendo Newbie Offline 48 Personal Text God's in his heaven, all's right with the world Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #6 on: June 28, 2016, 04:29:08 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 26, 2016, 02:06:31 PM I thought it was the same shit. Did you just dec yourself? You better dec yourself before you wreck yourself. Logged Back from the dead. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68264 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1688 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #7 on: June 30, 2016, 05:02:18 PM » Quote from: ﻿ＩＭＰＥＲＡＴＯＲ: ＪＡＣＫ ＴÜＳＨＥＮ on June 30, 2016, 04:49:24 PM >Declaring war on a corporation Maybe learn some basic reading skills before posting. We have declared war on inanimate objects before. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1688 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #8 on: June 30, 2016, 07:52:23 PM » Quote from: ﻿ＩＭＰＥＲＡＴＯＲ: ＪＡＣＫ ＴÜＳＨＥＮ on June 30, 2016, 07:48:26 PM Your mothers dildo stash doesn't count. I meant war on drugs Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Robosax Hero Member Offline 509 Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #9 on: July 01, 2016, 06:59:35 PM » Lol Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 656 Re: The Rise (return) of the Cominform « Reply #10 on: July 03, 2016, 05:46:17 PM » Quote from: Robosax on July 01, 2016, 06:59:35 PM Lol Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » The Rise (return) of the Cominform SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2